Shall I compare thee
by NNataliee
Summary: She doesn't know who to choose. Shall she stick with the safe option or should she take the risk? M/G ONESHOT.. Only rated T because I don't like the letter K...


_Re-loaded this because I saw that there was mistakes... Woopsies!_

* * *

><p>The candles were lit; the table was decorated with a sprinkle of confetti. The smell of the freshly cut flowers mixed with the light aroma of the food and lingered in the air. Her hand lay upon the table and he was tracing circles onto her palm. To any body observing their behaviour, the two people who were so wrapped up in each other, would have seemed like a couple. This was not true. They were simply best friends. But he wanted more. The problem was; she had a boyfriend.<p>

He could not find the words to say, he did not know how to express how he was feeling. As he stared into her eyes he saw hope, trust and uncertainty. But he did see love. That was what he needed, to know there was a possibility of her loving him in the way which he loved her. What he was about to say could ruin their friendship, but he needed to take that risk.

"Penelope I think there is something I have to say and for the first time I unsure of how to tell you." He whispered.

"Erm… okay Derek. What is it?" she said as she raised her head and gazed into his eyes.

"Love is not something we see but it _**is**_ something we feel. It is something you feel within your heart and what I feel in my heart is love. Love for you. I think I have always loved you somehow and I only just came to realise how much. For baby when I see your smile, I smile. When I hear your laugh, I laugh. When any part of me touches you, my skin becomes warmer. When I smell the fragrance that is uniquely yours, my heart beats faster. You are my light that casts away the darkness, you are my solace that heals my broken heart. You are my best friend who makes my life worth living and I do not know what I would do without you. My life and I would become broken… something that is dirty and unworthy. I do not nor could not hurt you as it would be like me harming myself. You and I are one, one person and one soul. I realise now that you are my soul mate. I nearly lost you twice; I refuse to lose you again. So Babygirl, please, I love you. Be my best friend, my soul mate and my girlfriend."

By the time Derek had finished speaking he scanned the room self consciously and noticed how all eyes in the restaurant were on him and Penelope. The serving staff had stopped working and the customers has stopped eating instead opting to listen to him. Listen to him open his heart and bare all to the only girl he had ever loved outside of his family.

He returned his gaze to Penelope and saw the tears that soaked her cheeks and the tears that stained the tablecloth. She had cried the whole way through what he said, for what he had said was what she was feeling. He held her cold hand within his warm one. He palms were sweating slightly due to the nervousness he was feeling. He needed her to know, but not he was unsure if he should have even told her.

"Derek I…We can't. I mean… we would never work. You're the model and I'm the chubby, not good enough best friend. Derek you need to be realistic here… We don't belong together." These words could not be further from the truth, she had always believed they belonged together. And judging by the gasps from the 'audience' they thought they belonged together too.

"Babygirl, both you and I know that is not true. Our flirting, our chemistry only proves how perfect we really are for each other. You are neither chubby or not good enough. I think you are absolutely gorgeous, every inch of you is perfection. As for being not good enough, it is me that is not good enough. I am not good enough for you, but I want to be. I need you to give me this chance so I can try and be good enough for you. Baby your boyfriend is not good for you, I think I am. I know I am, and that isn't me being arrogant. I think I have loved you from the day I got your name wrong, so let me make up for all those days I could be holding you, kissing you. Let me be yours and you mine."

Penelope could not sit there any longer, she loved him yeah, but he was being too sweet. She needed to go away and think this through. She needed to make sure this was the right thing to do, that ruining their friendship was the way forward.

"I need to think about it." she said.

She stood up, not bothering to finish her desert before running from the restaurant. He finally told her his feelings and she ran. She was being cowardly, but he understood her hesitance so he did not follow her. She did not know if it was disbelief or that she was scared, all she knew was that Kevin Lynch was her 'safe option' whilst Derek Morgan would be a 'risk'. She was unsure of which one to choose.

* * *

><p>As she entered her apartment, she grabbed a single piece of paper and one of her colourful pens and sat down on her couch, folding her legs under her. She knew how to make her decision, she needed to compare both Derek and Kevin. Stating both their good and bad attributes she would be able to see who was best for her.<p>

She roughly drew four columns on the paper, two for Derek and two for Kevin. She sat back and shook of her high heels. She was unsure of how to do this, she was more of a computer person after all, but it needed to be done. She decided to start with Kevin.

**Good  
><strong>*He Loves Me

**Bad  
>*<strong>Dresses awfully.  
>*Eats strangely.<br>*Not my knight in shining armour.  
>*His voice is irritating.<br>*He calls me Penny.  
>*Is not that good looking.<br>*Does not know that much about me.  
>*He cannot comfort me when I am upset.<br>*I cannot use pet names on him.  
>*Does not understand the importance of my job.<br>*Is not comfortable around my friends.  
>*Not that good in bed.<br>*Gets jealous easily.  
>*He tried to call me babygirl.<br>*He hates Derek.

She looked at the length of Kevin's bad traits and the lack of good and got a strange feeling within her stomach. She always knew he wasn't perfect, but the list just shocked her at how imperfect he actually was. She took a deep breath before touching pen to paper once more to complete Derek's list.

**Good  
><strong>*Dresses amazingly.  
>*Eats perfectly.<br>*Pure gentleman- he'd put Prince William to shame.  
>*Every choice he makes is the right one.<br>*Absolutely gorgeous.  
>*Treats me like a Goddess.<br>*Even his voice turns me on.  
>*He <em><strong>has<strong>_ to be good in bed judging by his conquests.  
>*His nicknames give me butterflies.<br>*He is always there for me no matter what.  
>*We have the same job, he understands the issues I have.<br>*He knows everything about me- even my wine preference.  
>*Always there to comfort me.<br>*Was there for me when I was shot and in Alaska.  
>*His friends are my friends.<br>*We've flirted for years.  
>*I get on with his family, in fact I love his family.<br>*Oh for the love of God…. The man is walking perfection.

**Bad  
>*<strong>He might not love me  
>*He is not mine<p>

By the time Penelope has finished the list it hit her like a tonne of bricks, Derek Morgan was perfect and he loved her. She was just being stupid for not realising that he did mean what he said in the restaurant. She did not even stop to put on her shoes or her jacket, she just grabbed her keys and ran from her apartment, slamming the door as she left.

* * *

><p>Exactly thirty minutes after running from Derek, she was running towards his front door. He must have knew she was coming because her hand had not even completed the first knock before he opened his door.<p>

He stood there dressed the same, with a loyal Clooney by his side. His hand still rested on the door, his head was to one side as he took in her appearance. His eyes roamed her body and seeing the slight pooling of blood at her feet he quickly swept her up and carried her into his house.

The second her feet left the floor Penelope's breathing came to a stop. It was only when he sat he down on a stool in his kitchen that she finally had the chance to speak.

"What did you do that for Derek?" she asked.

"You've cut your foot, I need to clean your cut." he explained.

Then she finally realised that she had forgot to put her shoes back on before leaving the house. She did not even remember when she cut her foot and she did not even feel the pain. It seemed as if she stood on a shard of glass. Derek got his first aid kit and carefully removed the glass from Penelope's foot before cleaning then bandaging the cut.

"Erm… Thank you." she whispered.

He did not reply. Instead he once more lifted her and carried her into his living room, sitting her down on his leather couch before sitting down beside her. He turned towards her and noticed how she would not look at him. She decided to pat his dog who lay on the floor at her feet. There was a minute of silence before she finally turned and faced him.

"Derek after I left you, I went home and did this." she said as she sat the piece of paper down on her lap.

He glanced at it, skimming the words. He smiled slightly at the length of Kevin's bad traits and his own good ones. The smile quickly vanished as he noticed what she had written under 'Bad' for him. He raised his head to say something but she cut him off.

"I realised that you are perfect and Kevin does not even compare. I chose him because he is a safe option, he will not cheat nor will he leave me. He wants children and marriage, but I don't. I don't want any of it with him. I simply need to know do you love me? Because putting my heart on the line like this only for it to be rejected will be the end. The end of me and the end of us."

Derek could not believe what he was hearing, she simply must not have understood all he said to her not even an hour ago. He just shook his head before beginning to speak.

"Penelope, of course I love you. I want it all; children, marriage and a home with you. I could never reject you because you are all I want. I most certainly will not cheat or leave you. Did you not hear me when I said I would never hurt you? I simply could not do that to you. So yes Penelope I love you, I love you with all my heart and all my being. Please, be mine."

Penelope had started to cry again at his words, she knew know, she knew he loved her. She wiped away the tears before standing and leaving the room. He actions confused him, he thought she was running from him once more. Tears of his own began to form, but they did not have the chance to fall as he heard her coming back into the room.

He raised his head and looked at her. She sat once more at his side, holding a pen. She laid the piece of paper on the coffee table and leant forward. She crossed out both his bad traits and instead wrote in the 'Good' column, "He loves me" and "He is mine."

She placed the pen down and turned only her head to look at him. Her cheeks had reddened in colour, the tears had stopped falling and a smile was upon her lips.

"I'm your's" she simply stated.

Derek chuckled as he said, "And don't you ever forget it."

Derek stood and pulled her up so that she was facing him. He simply looked down at her before stepping just a little bit closer so that both bodies were touching. She looked up at him and when she say the fire in his eyes her breathing slowed. She knew what was coming next.

His lips descended until they lightly grazed hers, as if he was just testing the waters. The spark they both felt shocked and amused them. They knew there was something between them, but they didn't think it would be something so amazing.

He pressed his lips more firmly onto hers as both his hands came up to cradle her face. Her hands were sprawled out upon his back. The heat radiating from both bodies was obvious. As his lips moved in time with hers they both came to realise this was were they were meant to be; with each other. As the kiss started to become more explosive Derek knew he needed to taste her. He nibbled at her bottom lip causing a small moan to escape her lips. It was only then did his tongue come out and enter her mouth.

She still tasted of chocolate but underneath that there was a taste that was uniquely her, a taste he knew he would become addicted too. His tongue gently played with hers, causing both participants to moan at how perfect the kiss was. He hesitated in pulling away wanting it to last just that little bit longer.

When they finally broke apart they both inhaled deeply due to lack of air. Penelope looked into Derek's eyes and smiled before laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close as he placed his chin on her head.

"I love you." Penelope whispered.

"I love you too and I will forever." he whispered in return before continuing "Marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>x - The End? - x<br>**


End file.
